1. Field of the Disclosure
This disclosure relates in general to a process for the production of hydrofluoroalkanols, and a process for the production of hydrofluoroalkenes, and in particular a process for the production of 2,3,3,3-tetrafluoro-1-propene, from hydrofluoroalkanols and hydrofluoroalkanol esters.
2. Description of the Related Art
The refrigeration industry has been working for the past few decades to find replacement refrigerants for the ozone depleting chlorofluorocarbons (CFC's) and hydrochlorofluorocarbons (HCFC's) being phased out as a result of the Montreal Protocol. The solution for most refrigerant producers has been the commercialization of hydrofluorocarbon (HFC) refrigerants. HFC's, however, are now being regulated due to concerns related to global warming.
There is always a need for new and better processes for the preparation of halocarbons that may be useful as refrigerants or in other applications such as foam expansion agents, aerosol propellants, fire suppression or extinguishing agents, solvents, and sterilants to name a few.